anthology
by TenTenD
Summary: Kurama and Botan in vignettes and sophisticated words. The anatomy of a relationship between eternity and death. The only ordinary link between them is love.
1. aeonian

Botan sits under the tree, legs crossed. She stares at the foliage, her mind numb. It is precisely for that reason that she enjoys it. Her line of work never really offers any opportunity for relaxation. In fact, the blue haired deity can't remember the last time she's had time to just be.

_(But she can often be found ferrying souls. For that she does have time and inclination and an order from up high. Botan always has time for death and its newest additions.)_

Contemplating nothingness, she shifts slightly, a smile spreading on her face. Death – which she isn't, even though many think she is – doesn't scare her. She is already a spirit. That she can assume a solid form matters little when she is just a sprit.

"You know, thinking too hard might actually damage you," is whispers in Botan's ear, making the woman jump up in fright and surprise. Yusuke's ever-present grin and his slanted eyes make her hit him, hard.

"It's too late to pretend I don't know you," she murmurs, not moving from her spot. Curious passers stare at them both. A flash of irritation passes on her features.

The truth of it is that Botan views him as a brother. Yusuke himself considers her a younger, annoying sister – although between them she is the older one. Botan frowns, eyes squinting. She glances at the sun and expertly ignores Yusuke's yells of protest.

_(After all this time of knowing him, Botan still finds him incomprehensible. Not in a bad way. Yusuke just tends to surprise her. She should have been used to it, but she isn't. She won't ever be and that's comforting. Unlike other things she won't delve into.) _

The others hurry along, Keiko actually hitting her boyfriend upside the head. She scolds him loudly and gathers quite a bit of attention. Yukina hangs back, a look of confusion on her face and Botan smiles indulgently at the two. Before she knows it her eyes search the group for that one person she told herself she wouldn't look for.

_(But she's a liar, liar, liar. Her eyes do search and once they find him, Botan hold his gaze with hers.)_

A shiver travels up her spine as amethyst clashes with emerald. Botan sighs contently, her hand rising in a simple wave. Her smile brightens without her knowing and she's quite lost. She's been doing this for too long now. But long enough to understand the mechanics of what she's feeling. Unfortunately, understanding is of no help to her, because she also accepts what's in her heart.

Little by little, day by day, she falls even more in love with Kurama, former thief of Makai. It started out innocently enough and now she's trapped. Such a sweet demise, Botan reflects. That delicious tremor only he can bring out of her is suppressed, lest Hiei makes a comment. The small demon is quite perceptive and not at all given to minding others' feelings unless their name is Yukina and they happen to be his twin sister. Botan being neither can count herself lucky that Hiei only smirks in her direction.

_(She has half a mind to give him a glare but holds back. The fire in his eyes warns her away as always. That, and the fact that Kurama does seem to treasure his friendship, despite Hiei's misgivings.)_

Kurama's easy-going manner is an impenetrable wall. Of course, his mind furiously works to decipher the signs Botan gives. Hiei snorts at his side, his eyes rolling. The redhead's attention snaps back to the deity who is now giving all her attention to a hyperactive Kuwabara.

"Pacifier breath is really making you work your fingers to the bone? Hasn't he heard that slavery is not legal?" Botan looks genuinely amused and Kurama lets a smile of his own show. Kuwabara's indignation is almost palpable. The tall teen turns to Yukina, declaring that his honour code demands he rescue Botan.

"It's amazing," Yusuke interrupts his friend's passionate speech. "You actually remember that slavery has been abolished?"

"Shut up, Urameshi! You punk!" And that's enough for the two of them to get in a rather loud quarrel. There's no stopping them.

_(And in this time, Youko probes Kurama. The kitsune summons some provocative images. He is so good at that. Kurama would be fazed if he hadn't actually seen them a million times over in his dreams.)_

"You'd think that they would have grown up." The voice is Botan's and Kurama turns his head to her sharply. "They are the same. Everything is the same."

"Is it?" Kurama doesn't mean to alarm her. "I suppose you are right." For a brief second she looks at him, surprise shining in those eyes that haunt his every fantasy.

There is something quintessential feminine about Botan. It's not that she carries the name of a flower or that her stare is a gentle caress on his face; it's not her lips that part or the slim wrist that moves with her hand upwards. Kurama can't name it but she appeals to him with her azure hair and bright eyes and slender, elfin frame.

He would give anything at this moment for her statement to change. But, true to form, Kurama is unmovable in this. Still, his spiritual energy pushes towards her, latching onto her soul. It's an intimate sort of connection. Gratification is a whisper that slides from his spirit to hers. What they are doing is not without risk.

_(In reality they are Hades and Persephone. She tries to escape through his fingers, all her schemes futile. Kurama can read her like a book. The pomegranate seeds are already past her lips and down her throat. The red juice is smeared on her lips.)_

Youko relishes in the feel of her ki brushing his. But his is a feral joy, tempered by the human side's more warm pleasure. Contrary to what other might say, Kurama is both demon and human. It is just that each half of him has a different manifestation and instincts of its own.

"So what do you think of my plan?" Kuwabara breaks through the shroud the two constructed.

"It's stupid; just like you," Hiei quips. A knowing smirk touches his face for a split second.

* * *

**A/N: The word that inspired this drabble: _aeonian_ - eternal. Hope you liked it. If you do, I might continue.**


	2. mephitic

_** Thank you heartluv for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.**_

* * *

Karasu is dangerous. Not because of his powers – those too spell peril though – but due to his ability to manipulate others. That demon could drive anyone crazy with his constant insinuations bordering on harassment. Kurama takes it for what it is, anger blazing in his eyes as he tenses. The poison seeps into his thoughts as his distress grows. This is not the sweet venom his human years have imbued him with. It's something different altogether; the threat a shadow in his mind.

Power radiates from the demon standing behind him. Kurama's pulse quickens in both anger and fear. His eyes narrow, awareness rising. It's at this moment that the promise in made within him; he will defeat Karasu. Not so much for annulling the menace.

_(Deep inside of him Youko's energy cracks menacingly. It is others that should fear him, not he them. The kitsune pulls against his bindings. If only he could rip free. Karasu wouldn't stand a chance. He wants to shed blood.)_

Schooling his face into a mask of neutrality, Kurama lets his mind drift to another matter. The ferry girl has been gone for quite a while. Why? He does not know but the lack of her is disconcerting. Like he's missing something.

Kurama exhales, eyes idly pursuing his quarry. Botan is back, yet her presence is faded. Her very spirit force seems to drop as she walks towards him. Not one for words, Kurama watches her intently. Genkai is gone. All the pieces fall into place.

She stops just in front of him. Her eyes scream the words her lips won't let out. Botan is not a very good actress. Kurama lets his walls drop for her. The response is immediate. A ki different from his own rages and slams into him. Kurama doesn't even flinch. Her power is nothing compared to his. She can't really hurt him.

And there it is again that odd stirring. It's something more than just attraction; empathy, Kurama muses, can be another explanation. However it is most likely that those are only small parts of what it really is.

"Botan," he greets, his voice smooth. She barely allows her gaze to meet his, then drops her head down. What makes her suffer, Kurama knows, she won't yet share with him. The redhead makes a noise in the back of his throat. The final round of the tournament will begin soon. He must be on his way.

"Be careful." Amethyst orbs finally settle on Kurama. The force behind her order almost takes him by surprise – Youko, on the other hand, is astonished – but that is understandable. "Please be careful."

As this is not the time to analyze the beating patterns of his heart or the warmth that makes his fingertips tingle, Kurama nods once to signal that her meaning is clear to him. He didn't plan on giving his opponents satisfaction anyway. Taking advantage of her momentary loss of attention, Kurama fleetingly grazes her with his ki in a manner that is comforting. He can give her nothing else at this time, although he would want to.

_(The thief, in all his demonic glory, doesn't waste the opportunity the slacking bonds have provided him with and infuses a bit of his own brand of soothe. Pointed ears twitch at the inaudible hitch in the deity's breath. Satisfied with his reward, the kitsune returns to his corner until his human half has need of him.)_

Wrenching herself away, Botan flees to where she knows she'll find Shizuru. Kurama waits patiently for the rest of his team to arrive. Fate's hands are never too far away, fingers dancing over the piece that is about to be moved. Restlessness follows like an old friend and blankets team Urameshi. It's all a game and they are all pawns, advancing and retreating to the whims of a cruel crowd for which blood is currency. It a power struggle from which Kurama can only hope they will emerge alive. Victory is less important in this; staying alive is so much more precious.

Eager, Karasu challenges the former thief. Kurama, who will not bow out now, steps onto the platform. From there on his life is in the hands of fate, a fickle player and great deceiver. His opponent is merciless; even more, he is a sadist. Brutality pleases Karasu like nothing else. He was born to torment others.

Bombs explode left and right and gaping wounds starts spraying blood. Kurama knows it's the moment to let the demon out. Youko is impatient to take over. He desires to see the blood of his enemy splattered on the ground. Such violent thought would normally distress Kurama but Karasu had it coming. The crow demon has been searching for his death.

Assuming his demon form had more than one advantage. Youko's senses are enhanced. It is with relative ease that he picks Botan's voice out. Her anxiety, the fear for his safety is replaced with a flash of delight as the smoke clears. The kitsune can't see her face but he can feel her open-mouthed smile.

_(Any distance between them is inconsequential. Botan's reactions play in his head with startling clarity. The fact that he doesn't look at her, does by no means indicate his lack of knowledge. Even in his human form he could hear her. She is in the back of his mind regardless of the situation. Her erratic heartbeat spurs him on. He can't lose!)_

Things never go according to plan. Karasu turns out to be a more difficult adversary that Kurama would have wanted to face. Youko's plants can't contain him for long. Another wave of bombs sets off. That's the end of the demon and the return of the human.

So much blood covers the ground. And most of it is his, Kurama reflects. Using every last ounce of his energy, he launches one last attack. Hopefully this one will finish Karasu.

_(Horror spears through him. It's not his. Kurama is oddly complacent in the face of death. This was, after all, one of the possible outcomes of his clash with Karasu. Faintly he hears something that might just be an admission of love on a certain apparition's part.)_

"Oh, Kurama, please get up," a voice he knows so well reaches out to him. It's insistent and has a warm presence about it. This is the voice he his whole being recognizes. Botan refuses to believe he is dead and Kurama is unable to disappoint himself and her.

Getting up is pure torture. His muscles scream in protest. Still, Botan's smile is not lost on him.

* * *

**A/N: the words is: _mephitic_ - poisonous. Be sure to share your thoughts. **


	3. halcyon

The ship moves with the waves, a sway Botan can feel underneath her feet. She climbs down the stairs carefully, balancing the medical kit. Determination in her eyes, the deity resolves to go through with her plan. She summons her courage and marches on. Reaching her destination, she knocks gently on the door and opens it.

A pair of green eyes is fixed on her at once. "Botan, come in," Kurama invites, the book he's been reading lying in his lap. "How may I help you?"

Actually, it is she who wants to assist him, so Botan smiles her customary cheery beam. "I thought I'd help you." She holds the medical kit up. There is no need for her to elaborate further. Botan waits for an answer, which she hopes will be of the positive variety.

_(Undiluted demonic energy fills the room. It snaps and hisses. Botan thinks she understands better now why it was that the Queen of the Underworld was equally fascinated and frightened when faced with the god of the realm. Such power makes her faint, light-headed.)_

Depleted of power as he is, Kurama is only too grateful for her offer. He nods his head and pats a spot on the bench right next to him. "If it's not too much trouble." Her hip touches his as she slides into place, sending a shock trough both.

"You had me scared for a moment there," Botan confesses as she uncovers the wounds. "For just a second I thought you wouldn't get up," she says, her finger tracing red, angry welts. She's already releasing part of her reiki into the marks and they obediently heal under her touch. Botan fills the silence out of habit. She's never been too good with silence, it makes her fidgety. "But then I should know to trust my instincts by now. They've yet to fail me. And I just knew that you wouldn't leave us." By which Botan means that he wouldn't leave her, however she lacks the courage to be that direct.

"I was ready to die," Kurama admits as her eyes meet his. The pain that reflects in her gaze cuts through him sharply. Even so, Kurama feels the need to continue. "If by dying I could have taken Karasu with me, I would have accepted that."

"Don't say that," the blue haired deity interrupts him. "Don't you dare say that to me!" Such a strong reaction is normal for her. Botan takes everything to heart. Apathy never did suit her. "Have you though of what it would do to us?" She trembles – almost violent quivers that are painful to watch – and her face contorts in a mask of desperation. How can he not understand?

Kurama watches her intently, hands itching to wrap around her. He doesn't move though. He can't. It's in his nature to be sceptical and despite the fact that he knows she cares, he has no idea how much is enough. "As I am quite alive, the issue is not worth pursuing." The truth is he didn't really think about the consequence of his actions further than disposing of Karasu. Undoubtedly his friends would suffer if he forfeited his life, but if the deed proved necessary Kurama would not hesitate.

Tears slide down Botan's face and she doesn't even try to wipe them away. Is it the shock? She cannot tell – it is rare that she can discern her own feelings when Kurama is involved – is it is that or anguish. In spite of her own sentiments, Botan perfectly understand his point. Kurama is a fighter first and foremost. He thinks like one; he acts like one. And he would die like one when death becomes unavoidable.

Heart hammering in her chest, the apparition struggles for breath. "You're right, of course." She regards him silently, her reasons for coming here forgotten. "Someone has to try keeping you from going to pieces though. Here," she extends her arm, fingers splaying out of a larger gash, "let me take care of this one."

The rest of her treatment is conducted in silence. Botan can't find the right words to say and Kurama is busy analysing her previous statements.

_(Stiffening at the tense atmosphere, Youko tries to determine the best course of action. The approach he has in mind is promptly dismissed. Sitting next to him is not a woman. It's the woman – the only one as far as he's concerned – that he considers tying himself to. She is Galatea as he's seen her in his dreams.)_

While stories long forgotten fill Kurama's head, he considers Youko's perspective. A particularly sudden veer sees Botan crashing into him. Her lithe frame is instinctively engulfed by his. The friction of skin against cloth makes the world halt. The young man delights in sensing Botan's fingers make an upward trek for his shoulders. A matter of balance becomes something else entirely. The space separating them melts with a voluntary push.

There is the pressure of their shared kiss and the scent of roses that is forever clinging to him. The entire universe fades to nothingness. Only they exist in that moment – precious, endless instant. A whole life unfolds in that touch of lips.

It's the insistent banging on the door that breaks the spell. "Kurama, you need to come out now!" Kuwabara shouts. His frantic yelling causes quite a stir.

Pulling his shirt back on, Kurama advanced to the door. "Come, Botan." He is calm and composed, looking as if nothing out of ordinary has come to pass between them.

Flustered and unsteady, Botan makes the effort to stand to her feet. Kuwabara is acting as if the world will end. It must be important. "Coming," she replies out of reflex.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here too Botan." Kazuma Kuwabara takes a moment to look at them in surprise. He shrugs and lets out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Botan asks, hands on her hips. Now that she's seen his face, all her worry fades to a familiar sense of half dread, half amusement. "What happened, Kuwabara?"

"The shrimp challenged me. I need another witness to the duel," the teen explains. To him it is almost natural. It almost sounds natural too.

Blinking once in confusion, Kurama makes a thoughtful sound. "Hiei would do that." He nods towards his teammate. And as Kuwabara walks up the stairs Botan and Kurama follow, fingers brushing lightly as they walk side by side.

* * *

**A/N: Today I give you _halcyon_ - calm, tranquil, serene. That or how to act when the unexpected happens. **


	4. caesura

The door of Koenma's office closes. Botan and Kurama stand in the hall, lagging behind Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. They share a look but say nothing.

"Oi, Botan!" Yusuke yells, making the deity snap to attention. "Keiko said not to forget about Friday night." He winks at the blue-haired girl and turns to deliver an insult to Kuwabara who starts chasing him. Hiei makes a sound that could mean anything – and in this case it is almost certainly agreement to what Yusuke says – and walks away with quick steps. That only leaves two persons in the hall.

Not one to waste perfectly good time, Kurama slides his hand along the length of Botan's arm. He stops at her wrist and gives a gentle squeeze. For some reason he has a fixation with her tiny wrists and hands. "What's Friday night?" he asks, pulling her behind a column.

"Movie night," Botan replies distractedly. It's especially hard to form coherent thoughts when she can feel him so close to her. "Keiko really wants me to watch this horror flick with her." She tenses when his mouth lingers just before the corner of her lips. Botan really doesn't know how to handle what they have. "What are you doing?" She feels stupid for asking.

Kurama retreats just a beat. He peers at her through long lashes. "I'm kissing you." And with that he leans into her, his frame covering hers. Smooth lips tease hers and Botan closes her eyes instinctively. That rush she experiences whenever Kurama touches her is present now too. The surprising thing is that the kiss is not aggressive. In fact it's quite tame. It's more of a caress against her lips, sweet and slow, and painfully tender. What she feels is sharing, not so much a claiming. The deity thinks she might cry in sheer joy. Because this just proves that what they have is love.

Botan is not naive enough to not know that he is restraining himself. The fingers that dig into her hips, holding her at a safe distance, tell her that at least. He is as much a demon as he is human and the young ferry girl has actually studied demons. They are feral creatures, their lust for blood rivalled only by their desire for flesh. And the hunger is just beneath the cool faced her lover – she can't think of him as anything else at this point, so she can't call him anything but that – puts on. Releasing a noise she doesn't know she was capable of making, Botan grips Kurama a little above his elbows.

_(Youko savours the tight clutch she exerts. She's not letting him slip away. Good, because the nails pressing into her skin grow longer, almost imperceptibly. She who invites lures him in with the smallest of sighs.)_

"How long will you stay?" The words glide along her skin, leaving excitement in their wake. Kurama disengages from her hold. He entwines his fingers with hers and looks expectantly at her.

"Sunday." Because Koenma can't really afford to let her off for long and because Botan herself knows she can't be gone for long. But Sunday is good enough. "Until Sunday." More important though, she's chocking on words. The butterflies in her stomach won't leave her be.

"We're meeting at Genkai's on Saturday." From the way she hums in agreement, Kurama knows she'll be there too. Returning his lips to hers he gives Botan a lingering kiss.

Footsteps in hall, the clicking of wood on tiles makes them break apart. Botan tries to force her face into a neutral look. She can never quite do it. Kurama is a master at it. They have agreed not to make it known that they are a couple. Dating just isn't the right word, because he is a demon and she a ferry guide. They are not teenagers in a romantic story. Out of reflex – that ever present need to protect her – Kurama steps out of the shadows first. There is no one in the hall. He motions Botan over.

"Will I see you before Saturday?" His question startles her out of her reverie. The young woman hurries out of her hiding spot and stops next to him. "Will I?"

"I am not sure," she says and her voice holds just a hint of apology. "With the tournament I have been neglecting work. There is no promise I can make, but I'll try."

Trying is all he can really ask of her. "Just don't overexert yourself," Kurama cautions with a small laugh. Botan can pour all of her energy into something and it usually leaves her too tired to do anything after.

_(Not that Youko would mind her exhaustion if he gets to carry her._ _Any excuse to stick close to her is good to him. But he'll take whatever he can get. Group meetings will have to do.)_

Ningenkai, the human realm, feels barren in her absence. Kurama chalks that to having seen so very little of her. Between missions, babysitting Urameshi and gathering information for Reikai, the fox doesn't have near as much time as he'd like in her presence. He grits his teeth and pushes himself forward. The knowledge that it won't always be like this sustains him.

All these barriers between them will fall apart. Kurama draws a deep breath and makes his way along the busy street. He smiles at the thought of his mother waiting for him. Shiori Minamino taught him what it was to be human. Kurama will always be grateful to his human mother for that. However he knows that she won't always be here. Eventually, like all humans she will shrivel and fade. Her lifespan is the proverbial blink of an eye for a demon. Much more so for Kurama who has already passed three thousand years. The duration of a demon's existence, like that of an apparition, is a great deal lengthier.

"Shuichi, you're home!" his mother greets him when he steps in the hall. "How was it? Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yes, mother. We had a great time." He adds a smile for the woman's benefit. This lull in his ever complicated life is not unwelcome. "And you, mother? What have you been doing?"

Shiori cocks her head to the side. She seems unsure of what to say. In the end she lets a small smile cross her features. "I met someone," she tells her son.

Stunned into silence, the young man regards his mother intently. The words finally sink in. "That's great!" It's her happiness they're talking about after all.

Relief registers on her face. "I would like you to meet him."

"I would like that too," Kurama agrees.

* * *

**A/N: inspired by: _caesura_ - a pause in a line of verse, usually in poetry**


	5. divisi

Tall, green grass clings to her ankle, the blades trailing her skin slowly. Botan doesn't even blink at the subtle caresses. He's doing it on purpose. She knows. The words are stuck at the back of her throat, all jumbled up and in perfect chaos. That's how he always makes her feel. Really, it's the tiny touches and the secret glances – nothing long, just enough for the burn to settle over her skin – but the effect lasts for hours. Phantom tingling sticks to her as she ferries the souls. Not even the wind – bitter and cold – can wash them away.

Genkai turns one droopy eye to the deity, her brow arching slightly. Hot tea mug in hand, the old psychic blinked undeterred. She could probably feel the silver of energy Kurama was channelling towards the grass, Botan realised. Feigning innocence, violet orbs almost didn't catch the smirk that scurried across the elder's face.

"What's so funny, grandma?" Yusuke jeers, busily shoving food into his mouth. It's a contest between his Kuwabara, and Botan just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Dim-wit," Genkai calls to the young man, brittle skin coming together in creases. "It's a wonder you've survived this long with you observation skills." The comment earns her a glare from a fuming Yusuke. They are all lucky he can't yell with his mouth full.

Botan, still unable to move herself away from the amorous greenery, conceals a smile behind her palm. "Oh, Yusuke. When will you ever learn?" Her query brings a frown upon the detective's face. "You can't win against Genkai." Botan goads him mainly because it's fun to watch him all wound up and it's too easy to pass. And that part of her that considers him her little brother insists upon doing so.

Kuwabara heartily agrees with her. His actions send Yusuke into a rage. Since those two cannot resist getting into as fight, off they go. Genkai rises too. She mutters something about more tea and departs the premises with languid steps. In her wake, Botan can only stop herself from sighing as the thin, spindly grass blades no longer linger against her person. She feels oddly bereft without his touch. But they are alone and he can bring himself closer to her.

_(Amid a flurry of thoughts, Youko chooses to focus solely on the deity of death. The sweet death which has not claimed him wields her charm. __Praxidike beckons him with a half smile and the warmest eyes he's ever seen.)_

"What is it?" Kurama dares to ask. He can't take his eyes off of her and her stare burns him, insistent and hot. "What is it?"

"Genkai," Botan hisses, distress clear on her face. "She knows. She just gave me this look, the 'I-know-everything look'. See what you've done?"

Amusement shining in his eyes, Kurama pats her hand gently. "And if she knows?" All his beloved's worries are unfounded, yet she's so vibrant in this moment that Kurama can not help teasing her. Botan look utterly horrified. "Do you fear being with me?" It must be making her lightheaded and undecided, for she is so very new to this.

She does fear. In fact she fears it very much. She is a spirit, he a demon with a human body. He is not hers. Has never been meant to be hers. But Botan reaches out for him anyway. "All the time," she responds, a light smile playing on her face.

He is not hers. The words are a mantra sounding louder and louder in her head. It's almost overwhelming and that storm within her rages. Caught between desire and duty, that's what Botan is and no matter what she does the consequences will be grave. The price will be paid by her. Revolting at the unfairness she pulls her hand from under Kurama's. As if he understands her troubles, the fox demon simply pulls her hand back to where it was before. This time though his finger interlace with hers. The hold is more secure like this.

By a snap decision Kurama leans in, the other hand rising to cup her cheek. He tilts her head slightly, barely a movement. Involuntarily his eyes meet hers. They stare unabashed and unaware of anything but the person in front of them. So the conversation continues with their silence. Unspoken words and quiet promises shape this relationship.

Ending the game, Kurama gives in. He lets his lady win this time because she needs her victories. She needs all of them. Slowly he draws away, a stray lock of azure following him. "This is getting tiresome. I am growing weary," he confesses. Holding her gaze, the redhead reclaims his previous position."Let us tell them something." The suggestion ghosts against his mind. "Anything."

To hold her hand and kiss her cheek and drink in the sight of her, these are the thing Kurama wants to do openly. He wants it to be understood by the world. And, of course, he would like to press his lips to hers in the privacy of a warm summer night. Kurama can already see that secret smile and rosy cheeks. The look in her eyes, dazed and vulnerable and utterly his, completely mesmerizes him. He wants her.

The breaking of a twig announces the return of Kuwabara and Yusuke. Genkai is still boiling tea and perhaps even a little sympathetic to Botan's plight. Mercifully, her cheeks loose the red sheen, her complexion returning to the usual state.

"Are you alright, Botan?" Kuwabara ventures, a frown on his face. He is perceptive, like always yet he completely misses the point. "You look preoccupied."

"Nonsense, my friend," Botan counters, her trademark silly giggle a reflex. "What could trouble me on a day such as this?"

Yusuke snorts, clearly unconcerned. "Are you developing a soft spot for Botan now? What about Yukina?" He smirks in triumph at the steam that rolls off of Kuwabara.

"That was uncalled for!" Botan leaps up, her hand smacking Yusuke's arm. It's the nth time her moments with Kurama are interrupted and she's none too pleased.

Understand her frustration better than any other, Kurama pastes a smile on his face. That old amusement he feels around the detective and his sidekick return with a vengeance. At the very least he can enjoy this. Botan gives his a meaningful stare and he winks back.

* * *

**A/N: the word would be _divisi - _in music separated, divided. _  
_**

**Feel free to share your opinions. :)**


	6. bethesda

_(Youko's fangs are sharp, their bite cruel and quite possibly lethal. But this time he seeks not to give pain with them. His desire is another one altogether. And the fangs won't do as much as leave a scratch.) _

Out of all the places that should keep them from well apart, this is the one Botan holds the most respect for. She sits in her pew, Kurama in one of the rows in front of her. Of course he would be there; this is his mother's wedding, after all. Shiori would want her son close to her for such an event. Botan smiles, her trademark cheer present. Even with all her respect for holy ground, her mind still goes to Kurama and those deliciously seductive whispers that ring in her ears. They make her weak in the knees, so it's a blessing really that she's sitting down right at this moment.

The bride is beautiful, she thinks. Not because of the dress or the artfully pinned locks of hair. It's the fact that she's radiating happiness that makes her beautiful. Shiori is a woman who shines. Botan can hardly look away from her. Would she ever have something like that with Kurama? The ferry girl can only wonder. Not the wedding, because demons and inhabitants of Reikai seldom hold such ceremonies. No, Botan craves that particular level of fondness, the intimacy. Could she possibly have that with her lover? Her skin tingles pleasantly at the thought. It is a tad strange, she reckons.

Vows are exchanged and the witnesses stand to their feet, clapping as the groom kisses the bride. It's a short brush of lips, as if they need no more to assure the other. Botan's eyes inwardly travel to Kurama. He must be glad that his mother has finally found someone that makes her smile; a person she loves.

Next to Botan, Keiko sighs softly. The brown haired girl is here as Yusuke's date and Botan can tell right away what she is thinking. Weddings are romantic and they tend to plant fantasies in women's heads. Botan giggles equally soft. She nudges Keiko gently, her eyebrows rising in a questioning gesture.

They are out of the chapel in a matter of minutes. Botan walks slightly behind Keiko and Yusuke. Those two are busy sharing sweet looks, which Botan has no desire to witness, so she breaks away from them.

Quite unexpectedly, a hand circles her waist. The spirit guide knows the touch, so her body immediately relaxes. "Kuwabara," she murmurs her greeting. "And Yukina! How are you, Yukina?" They share a laugh, the man releasing her.

"Kazuma wishes for you to walk with us," Yukina enlightens her in that unassuming manner she always exhibits. The ice maiden needs not plead to convince. She only has to glance for Kuwabara to comply.

"Yes, Botan. Walk with us," Kuwabara extends the invitation too. "You should have brought Pacifier Breath along too. Has he ever been to a human wedding before?"

"I'm sure he has," Botan offers, voice laced with laughter once more. "Alas he could not be here, you see, for there are matters that require his attention. Even I have only two days off."

And with that they board one of the taxies. It's not a very long drive to the restaurants where the party is held. Botan's eyes widen at the lavish surroundings. It's like a story book has been brought to life before her. She gazes about with curiosity fro her table.

Kurama extricates himself from the newlyweds with a kiss to his mother's cheek. He has his own woman to look after. And this female he spies sitting at the table with a look of wonder plastered to her face. It makes her seem a child really. Kurama can't help thinking that she is adorable, her head tilted just so, her lower lip continuously worried. Is she even aware of how positively charming she is to him right now?

Given the circumstances, Kurama approaches her slowly. "Take a walk with me," he says when her eyes land on him. It's not the first time she stares at him so. He has felt those eyes on him in the church and it took a lot of willpower not to turn around. There is something enticing about her and those eyes. Kurama helps her up, offering the lady his arm. "There is a garden." He leads her away to the promised garden. They are surrounded by blooms of all kinds. Kurama is in his element.

"I've missed you," she breathes out. Her contented sigh when his hands span her waist reverberates trough him. Her arms climb to his shoulders fingers digging in the material of his shirt.

"I've missed you more." Kurama bends his head down to steal her lips with his. The scent of her perfume, a discreet aroma, fills him. It's tantalising in away that makes Kurama wonder is she provokes him on purpose. His grip on her middle grows in pressure.

Pulling Botan with him, Kurama find a relatively hidden spot. He strokes his lips to the corner of her mouth in an almost taunting manner. Then his kiss moves to her jaw and down her neck. He stops at her pulse point, lingering there. She is tense in his arms, still as a statue. There is heat and a hint of fear, because this is by far the most intimate moment they've ever shared. So Kurama waits. And finally, she relaxes.

It is a matter of trust. He had the advantage and she had to decide whether her faith in him is strong enough or not. As it turns out, Botan does believe in her lover. So when his mouth simply grazes the spot, she melts into him.

"Stay with me." The words pour out, and he straightens himself to meet her eyes.

"Your mother –" Botan protest. "What will she think?" Because Shiori has seen Botan only a handful of times and even if the woman is a sweet, understanding person, she's bound to be shocked.

"She will think that her son is in love." It's so good to feel her leaning into him. "And she wouldn't be wrong."

In the end, Botan gives in. "I'll stay with you." She agrees because it's what she wants to do and she is tired of denying herself what she desires. Her reward is another kiss.

This dance of theirs is something sacred. It's something they do in a discreet manner because it is meant to remain between them only. Those who have eyes to see have already noticed, those who don't probably will at some point. But there is no need for a show. Why desecrate something so essentially theirs.

"Good," Kurama replies. He escorts her back into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Your words today is _Bethesda_ - a hallowed place, chapel, holy ground **


End file.
